Summer of 2023
by AColdSky
Summary: When Luke kept pushing back the wedding date, Lorelai got fed up and left town. 17 years later, Matt, Steve, and Sydney, spend the summer with their halfsister, Rory. Future Fic2023
1. Last Day of School

**_Story: When Luke kept pushing back the wedding date, Lorelai got fed up and left town. What she didn't tell him that she was pregant with triplets. 17 years later, Matt, Steve, and Sydney, spend the summer with their half-sister, Rory. Future Fic-2023._**

* * *

_Sydney 'Syd' Lorelai Gilmore-Danes_

_Age: 16-Triplet to Matt and Steve_

_Birthdate: Jan 5, 2007_

_Blonde, blue-eyed, loves reading, and skateboarding. Wants to own her own business._

_Matthew 'Matt' William Gilmore-Danes_

_Age: 16-Triplet to Steve and Syd; identical to Steve_

_Birthdate: Jan 5, 2007_

_Brunette, blue-eyed, Chemistry wiz, and BMX. Wants to be a teacher._

_Steven Richard Gilmore-Danes_

_Age: 16-Triplet to Syd and Matt; identical to Matt_

_Birthday: Jan 5, 2007_

_Brunette, blue-eyed, speaks fluent Spanish, basketball. Wants to be a cook._

* * *

June 2th, 2023

Syd walks in the door of her home near Austin, TX, followed by her two brothers.

"Hey, mom, ya home?" Syd called out.

"Hey, hon how was the last day of school?" asked Lorelai, who had aged gracefully.

"Its a relief" said Steve and Matt just nodded in agreement.

"I think its kind of sad" said Syd walking into the kitchen

"Just like your sister" said Lorelai shaking her head "speaking of your sister, she called today and asked if you guys would spend the summer with her, she hasn't seen you for 3 years."

"If theres a place to play basketball, I'm in" said Steve, walking into the kitchen after his sister.

"I've never seen where she grew up, and I have nothing else to do for the summer I'll go." Syd agreed pouring herself some coffee and taking a drink.

"Well if you two are going I might as well"

"Then its settled, I'll call Rory." said Lorelai.

------One Week Later-----

"Come on, you'll miss your flight." Lorelai called up the stairs.

Then Steve appeared, with suitcase in hand. "I had to tell Syd, that she didn't need some of that crap."

Lorelai smiled, but felt sad. He sounded just like Luke.

Then, her other two kids came down the stairs, with suitcases and backpacks intow.

"Come on, lets go." called Syd as she walked out to the car.

--Austin Airport--

"Flight 2532(random number) to Hartford, CT now boarding." they heared over the loudspeaker

"Be good." said Lorelai "and call me if you need to reach me, if not at home, my cell or the Firelight."

She hugged her youngest children goodbye, and watched them go through the gate.


	2. The First Day in the Hollow

Syd was excited for her summer trip, she hadn't seen Rory since her 13th birthday. Her sister was now working with the Hartford Press, but still not married.

"Please, fasten your seat belts, for landing" the stewardess announced.

---Hartford Airport Security Gate---

Syd had awoken her brothers and pushed them towards the gate. There was a crowd of people and she got lost in the shuffle.

"Rory?" Syd called out.

"Over here" she hear on the other side.

When she got there her brothers were already there.

"Wow, you've grown at least 3 inches, since I saw you last." said Rory hugging her sister.

"Yeah, or you've shrunk." Syd joked

"Now, about you guys." Rory turned to her brothers "you've been keepin' out of trouble I hope."

"Yep." said Matt

"Uhuh" agreed Steve, who never talked much.

"Well, lets go get your bags." and they walked to the baggage claim.

--On the Ride to Stars Hollow---

"Has mom said anything about Stars Hollow to you guys?" Rory asked her siblings

"Not much, just the occasional something about festivals when we were younger" said Steve.

Syd was shocked thats the most he had said on the trip.

"Yeah, and there was something with a guy and a toupee." laughed Syd.

"We're here!" Rory announced

The three looked out their windows.

_'Looks pretty calm'_ thought Syd.

Then, they pass Kirk trying to feed a bird.

_'Great, a freak town_' thought Steve _'just great.'_

---Crap Shack---

Rory showed her siblings inside the house.

"I'm sure you've seen pictures of the house, but I'll give you a tour."

After showing them the rooms, Rory said

"If you need anything its probably at Dooses, downtown, don't get creeped out by Taylor, he'll grow on ya."

Then, her cell phone rang,

"Hello" Rory answered

"My family just--"

"Yes, sir"

Then, she hung up.

"I'm sorry guys, but several reporters called in sick and I have to go cover for them."

"Its ok, is this town safe enough just to walk around?" asked Matt

"Sure, I still don't lock the door, I'll be on my cell phone if you need me." and Rory got in her car and left.

"I'm going to check this town out, I have my cell." Syd said and grabbed her skateboard.

"Whatever, dude, I'm tired" said Matt

"I'll catch up in awhile" said Steve.

---------

Syd was was skating down the Main Street, and she went past a store called 'Taylors Old Fashioned Ice Cream Shoppe.'

_'That's a good a place as any.'_ she thought.

She walked in, she thought it looked like a circus, and walked up to the counter.

"I'd like a bowl of coffee ice cream, please." she asked a guy in a suit which look like something out of Mary Poppins.

"I'm sorry, young lady, but we're fresh out. How about a marvelous scoop of Vanilla?" asked the creepy guy.

"Sure, sir."

"Are you new in town or just passin' through" he asked while get her ice cream

"I'm staying for the summer" Syd said

"My name is Taylor Doose, and what is yours?" and he handed her her ice cream "that'll be $1.50"

"Wow, cheaper than where I'm from" she said and handed him the money "My name is Sydney, but I go by Syd."

She saw the man turn white, and she turned around and saw a man in flannel with a backward baseball cap. Syd sat down, at the nearest table.

"Taylor!" she hear the guy yell, and run out the door.

"TAYLOR!" she hear him yell again while inside.

"Will you quiet down I can hear you fine, now what do you want" asked Taylor

"What is this" and he held up a flier "doing in my DINER?"

"You're scaring my customer" he said pointing at Syd.

Syd interjected "No, its ok, my brother is just like that." _I mean really like that._

"Well?" asked the guy in flannel

"I was just spreading the spirit of the festival." Taylor explained

"This is not over" and he walked out.

Syd had finished her ice cream and returned the bowl to the counter.

"Won't you please enter for our monthly contest, this month its a week of free ice cream, just put your name down on this paper, and you'll be entered." said Taylor over-cheerfully.

"Sure, why not." Syd said and wrote 'Syd Gilmore-Danes' on the paper.

"May I ask, who was that man yelling?"


	3. And the winner is

Previously on Summer of 2023:

_Who was the man yelling? asked Syd_

* * *

"Thats Luke Danes, the owner of the diner, next door." said Taylor "Hes been rather bitter ever since his fiance left town for no reason. He's always grumpy, and yelling at everybody."

Syd just nodded, she now knew who his fiance was, her mom.

"Well, I have to go know, Mr. Doose." said Syd picking up her board

"Now, its Taylor, and please come again." said again overcheerful Taylor.

* * *

Steve was walking down the 'freak show' town's main street, looking for his sister. He seem to walk by 4 stores devoted to Hello Kitty or something pink. 

_These people are crazy_ thought Steve.

Then, he saw his sister walking out of a store.

"Syd!" he called and she boarded over to him.

" 'sup, bro." asked Syd

"This town is a freak show, I pass like 20 stores for Hello Kitty or something." ranted Steve.

"Lets go calm you down with a cup of coffee." said Syd calming down Steve.

"Ok, but your paying." joked Steve

"Ha, Ha."

----(Lukes Diner)----

Steve walks in seeing no decoration, "See, this is what its supposed to look like" said Steve sitting at a stool, and Syd next to him.

"Welcome to Luke's Diner, what can I get you?" said monosyllabic Luke

"Two cups of coffee and a fries" order Steve

Just then, Syds cell phone rang, and Luke pointed to him infamous "NO CELL PHONES " sign

"Sorry" said Syd and walked out

"Hi mom"

"Sydney Lorelai Gilmore-Danes, Why aren't you calling the mother who birthed you?" asked a bored Lorelai

"I've been busy meeting strange people"

"Ah, so you met Taylor."

"Yeah, he's creepy."

"Tell Steve or Matt to call me"

"Ok, love ya"

"Love ya too" said Lorelai, and they both hung up

Syd walked back into the diner, and sighed

As Luke was setting down the fries, Syd said to Steve

"Mom was like Sydney Lorelai Gilmore-Danes, why aren't you calling me?"

"Moms psycho." said Steve eating a frie.

Luke walked off, trying to shake off what he had heared. _Did she really say Gilmore-Danes, nah, I must be thinking it again._

* * *

The town gossip queens were at it again.

Miss Patty who was still the queen of gossip said "Did you here, Rory has some kids over at her place this summer?"

Babbette joined "Are they hers? Nah, she was never pregnant." And they stood around talking about everybody else.

* * *

Town Meeting.

Rory pushed her siblings into Miss Pattys.

"Your going to like it. Mom and I came almost to all of these growing up."

"Whatever" said Matt and they all sat down.

"I'd like to call this meeting to order." said Taylor

"Our first order of business is the winner of my monthly contest. I've got the enteries right here. Miss Patty please draw one."

"Syd Gilmore-Danes" said Miss Patty slowly, then noticed something

"Will Miss. Gilmore-Danes please come up and collect her coupon."

With that Syd walked to the front and got her coupon. She asked "Why are you guys whispering?"


	4. Meeting cont

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_Previously on Summer of 2023: "Why are you guys whispering?"_

* * *

"Its just that, 17 years ago, a woman named Lorelai Gilmore left town for no reason." said Miss Patty. "We think she was pregnant." 

"Yeah, that my mom, right Rory." asked Syd and Matt ran out and down the street.

"Matts been kinda sensitive on the subject, Miss Patty." explained Syd

"What do you mean dear?"

"Well we have never met our dad, the closest thing we have to a dad, is our cousin Jess."

"Jess, Jess Mariano? That trouble maker?" asked Taylor

"Yeah, what are you guys getting at." asked Syd

"Your last name is Gilmore-Danes, is it not?"

"Yeah."

"Then, Lucas Danes, who is a town member, is your father."

"Ro-ry!" Syd said impatiently "Why didn't you tell me this?"

Rory finally spoke "I thought you knew."

"I have to go after Matt, come on Steve" and Syd ran out of Miss Pattys.

Syd and Steve were running down the street. They checked Rorys house, the gazebo, but no Matt.

Then, they saw him inside the diner, ranted and raving.

* * *

Matt was sitting on the stool, ranting "What do you mean my father lives here, I didn't know. I've been here for how long, and my sister didn't even say anything. For the past 16 years, the closest father figure I've had is my cousin" and he sighed. 

"I was going to ask you if you would like to order anything?" asked Luke,_ man these kid seem familiar to me _thought Luke.

"Yeah, coffee." said Matt and he put down the money.

The bells on the door rang, and Syd and Steve walked in.

"There you are Matt. You know what mom would do if we lost you."

"Yeah, she would say 'Where's the remote?'" said Matt said sarcasticly and taking a long drink of coffee.

While Luke was in the storage room, Syd and Steve were talking to Matt about the meeting after Matt left. Luke tried not to eves drop, but couldn't help it.

"Our dad lives in this town, Matt"

"What?"

"Someone named Luke Danes or something."

"Who is he?"

Syd remembered something and whispered

"I think its that guy in the flannel."

"That guy?"

Luke came back in and started restalking and cleaning the tables.

Then, the door opened and someone walked in

"Uncle Luke."

* * *

_I have a slight writers block, so its a little rough. Review!_


	5. The scene in the diner

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Previously on 2023:

_"Uncle Luke"_

_

* * *

_

Luke looked up "Jess. Have seen you for 7 years." and he went back to the table he was cleaning.

"Jessy!" Syd called, which only she could call him.

----Flashback----

In the hospital in Austin, TX the nurse handed her her baby girl,

"Sydney Lorelai Gilmore..-Danes.." and wiped a tear from her eye and handed her to Jess.

"Are you going to tell Luke about them?" asked Jess "How are you Nee?" he whispered quietly so no one could hear him.

"No, not yet. Hes probably gone on a trip or forgotten about me."

"Don't say that."

"I'm glad you're here, since Rory couldn't come."

"I'm here for my cousins,..and their mom."

Lorelai smiled, Jess had changed.

----End Flashback----

"Hey Nee, what are you doing here." he said hugging his cousin who was most like him when it came to books, but not school, she was like Rory.

"Visiting Rory for the summer."

"Awesome that you're here. Matt, Steve come over here. I've got something for ya."

Matt and Steve slowly walked over to there cousin. He handed them their birthday present.

"Sorry its late, your mom told me you guys were here, but didn't say why."

"Ahh."

All of the sudden, Luke talked.

"You" he pointed to Matt "wheres you mom live?"

"Near Austin, TX."

_Texas_, he thought, _the one of the fewstates he didn't look._

"Can you watch the diner, Jess?"

Seeing that he didn't have a choice. "Sure, but my cousins are going to help." and Jess laughed at himself

"Hey!" said Syd.

"12th birthday remember" Jess pointed out

Syd laughed as she remember, saran wrapping his car.

"Fine"

Luke ran up the stairs, and came down the stairs with a bag intow.

"I might be a week." and he walked out the door.

"He's determined." said Steve

"No, he's in love."

* * *

_Hmm...interesting...hehe_

_I didn't write about Lukes reaction because its in his head on the way there, and most of the reaction is with Lorelai. I should warn you, English is not my strongest subject._


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. Sorry for wait!

* * *

Previously on Summer of 2023- 

_"He's determined." said Steve_

_"No, he's in love."_

* * *

Luke was weaving in and out of traffic, and talking to an airline ticket person on the cell phone. 

Luke: I need the next flight to Austin, TX from Hartord, CT.

TicketPerson: One moment please

After he gave them the information and parking at the airport in Hartford, he was in such as hurry he didn't stop to think. Nah, he thought, I'll think on the plane. Thirty minutes later, he was on the plane.

Luke's thoughts: _Why would she do this? Am I that really bad of a guy? I could see Anna doing it, but Lorelai too? What were they're names? Stacy? no..Syd..Matt, that ones not hard to forget, and Steve..thats right. I'll have to ask her those when I get there._

Luke ranted in his mind for the whole flight, he didn't even notice that they had landed until the stewardess told him. He walked off the plane in Austin, and he look for a phone book, he wanted to find her address. After walking sometime he finally found one, and opened it up to 'G'..Garret...Gesen...Gilmore..there was quite a few of them..then he saw.. 'GILMORE Lorelai V.' He knew that was it, he wrote down the address, and finally got outside of the terminal. Luke waved down a taxi, then gave the cab driver the address. He was surprised the drive took only twenty minutes to a suburb of Austin, and the taxi stopped in front of the house. Luke didn't really hear the price, he justgave him themoneyit.

Luke's thoughts: _Man, I can tell Lorelai lives here. It looks like the Crap Shack, or whatever she called it._

It took him sometime to gather up the courage to knock on the door, and he knocked on the door.

_

* * *

_

Lorelai was enjoying her day off, and her cell phone rang.

Lorelai: "Hello?"

Steve: "Hi Mom"

Lorelai: "Hi Stevy", she and Syd were the only ones who could call him that.

Steve: "M-om"

Lorelai:"Sorry, so what ya doing?"

Steve: "Working at this diner with Jess, in Stars Hollow"

Lorelai had gone silent, but then thankfully someone knocked on the door.

Lorelai: "Steve somebody's at the door, gotta go, love ya." and she hung up the phone and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Luke?"

* * *

**This is a my worse chapter it was really hard to write about this. Read and Review!**


	7. Why?

I don't own anything. (A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been busy, with Japanese finals and such...I was in Japan for two months too)

* * *

_Previously on Summer of 2023-_

_"Luke?"_

* * *

"Why did you keep a secert from me?" Luke half yelled 

"Because you were pulling away from me, and shutting me out." Lorelai yelled back

Luke argued with himself. "I'm sorry, Okay!"

"Ok, then" Lorelai mumbled. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure" he said walking in. He saw picture of the kids growing up. One picture caught his eye, 1st place East High Cooking Contest, Steven Danes.

"So.." Luke said breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry, Luke, its just that, I had to run."

"Why?"

* * *

The diner was busy, one of the busiest days on record. 

"Ham, on rye hold the mayo." Syd told her brother Steve working in the kitchen with Jess.

"That'll be 12.76, out of 15, 2.24 is your change. Have a nice day." Syd said working at the registar.

"Well, look who started doing her math homework." Jess commented taking the order out to the customer.

"HA, you should know I'm the only sophmore in Pre-Calc!"

"Yeah, yeah, at least you read Hemingway."

"AND, Rand you know, Anthem is my favorite book."

"You have an illness." Jess deadpanned walking back to the kitchen.

Syd went to go take some more orders, when she was stopped by Miss Patty.

"Darling, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Miss Patty whats on your mind?"

"Well, you know Luke has been gone for a couple days, any idea where he went?"

"I know what you're up to.." Syd wagging her index finger at Miss Patty

"What dear?"

"I have to go take someone's order." Syd laughed

The diner bells were barely heared over all of the commotion.

"Matt! 'Bout time you showed up!" Syd yelled

"Rory was trying to fix the toaster it got ugly. They had a staring match."

"What she do?"

"She forgot to plug it in."

"Typical. Go rescue Steve from the kitchen, Jess is probably ranting about Hemingway in there."

Matt rolled his eyes and went to rescue his brother

"I want you in the kids lives, okay! But it'll take some time for you to be in mine."

"So, are you going to move back?"

_**Mean, I know. I'm am really really really really really sorry for no update, first it was writers block, then I was in Japan for two monthes, so I couldn't do anything, and then college started here. Go Figure. I 3 reviews. haha. I've never said that. :P**_


	8. Something or nother

_Previously: _

_"I want you in the kids lives, okay! But it'll take some time for you to be in mine."_

_"So, are you going to move back?"_

* * *

Lorelai started nervously pacing around the room. 

"I don't know" she said "My whole life is here, the inn, the kids friends."

"Wait, you own an inn?"

"Yeah, its the Firelight. I know what you are thinking. But, I never did give up my dream."

"Yeah, I know this is a bit early, but I was wondering...about..custody."

"Custody" she asked

"Spilt, or you have full and I have visitation rights?"

"Isn't it a little early to think about that? Do you want something to drink?"

"Anything besides coffee?"

"Ha, you would think living in a house of Gilmores there wouldn't be coffee, but Matt and Steve don't drink as much as I and Syd do." Lorelai deadpanned.

* * *

Sydney was beat, I mean really beat. Not just the run of the mill, droopy eyes, I mean the whole sleeping while standing up. She shuffled her feet, and walked up to the front door of the "crap shaq." 

"HONEY, I'm home." Syd called out.

"Number One: We live in TX. Number two: No more Ricky Ricardo impressions. Por Favor?" Steve noted annoyed and looked up from the game he was watching.

Sydney walked into the living room and said,

"Okay now for MY list. Number One: Is Rory home yet? Number two: I like my Ricky impression. Number Three: WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING!."

"Okay lets stop that. Okay, no, she isn't home yet. BUT the game is Dallas vs. Miami. Naturally Dallas is ahead."

Syd narrowed her eyes at her brother, and jumped/sat on the couch. "Not for long, sucka."

"I know you talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?"

"Oh shut up already!" Matt came in eating a sandwich "Everybody, well except for you two weirdos, knows the BMX is totally better."

Then, Matt went upstairs to where he was sleeping.

"I laugh, Matt!" Syd yelled.

"Sure, whatever."

Steve and Syd heared a car pull up to the driveway and a someone practically run in the door.

Rory practically breezed in, "Hey guys, how was your day?"

"Fine," said Syd "I heared something about a toaster incident?"

"You know me and appliances" said Rory rolling her eyes and walked into the kitchen. She was picking up the phone when someone rang the door "Can someone get that?" She yelled.

"You get it" Syd said

No, you get it." Steve argued

"You get it"

"You"

"You"

"How about "I" get it?" Matt said annoyed walking down the stairs.

He walked to the front door and opened it...

* * *

_You know I put out two fanfiction chapters today, I know the other was for a different show, but still be proud._

_ Lets see can I see if I can get 65 reviews? I wanna know everyones ideas!_

_A Cold Sky_


End file.
